Esa cosita loca llamada amor
by Cris Snape
Summary: El primer amor es una pequeña locura y una gran curiosidad. Regalo de Amigo Invisible para FannyLu.


**ESA COSITA LOCA LLAMADA AMOR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

**Para FannyLu**

* * *

A Molly le gusta leer. Puede pasarse las horas en su habitación, sentada en cualquier sitio y de cualquier manera y con un libro entre las manos. De papel o electrónico. Escrito por un muggle o por un brujo. A ella le da igual. Lo único que le preocupa es meterse de lleno en la lectura y dejar volar su imaginación.

Lucy prefiere hacer otras cosas, como jugar con sus muñecas y escalar árboles. Es una niña activa y nerviosa que no puede pasarse más de cinco minutos quieta y que adora hablar. Habla tanto que podría volver loco a cualquiera, así que el hecho de que lleve unos días tan callada resulta un poco preocupante.

La última vez que estuvo en ese estado tenía cuatro años. Unos niños del cole le dijeron que Papá Noel no existía y se llevó tal disgusto que enmudeció. Fue entonces cuando Percy hizo su primera gran locura, ansioso como estaba por lograr que su hija volviera a ser la misma de siempre. Audrey jamás olvidará la estampa de su esposo con barba blanca y vestido de rojo mientras entraba por la ventana del dormitorio de Lucy.

Mucho ha llovido desde entonces. Lucy ya tiene ocho años y sabe que no existen ni Papá Noel, ni el Hada de los Dientes, ni ninguno de esos personajes inventados por muggles. Sabe, eso sí, que los boggarts pueden meterse en los armarios y esconderse entre los calcetines para darte un susto de muerte y que los dementores dan muchísimo más miedo que todos los monstruos que uno pudiera imaginarse.

Percy dice que su hija es un poco infantil para su edad y Audrey no está de acuerdo. Quizá no sea tan responsable y estudiosa como Molly y cabe la posibilidad de que tenga la cabeza llena de pájaros, pero prefiere mil veces escuchar sus eternos discursos sobre lo interesante que ha sido tomar el té con las muñecas, a su silencio. Una Lucy silenciosa es antinatural y Audrey está dispuesta a descubrir qué le ocurre.

Lamentablemente, sus pesquisas tendrán que esperar porque es domingo y hay comida familiar en La Madriguera. Audrey aún tiembla de emoción cada vez que hay que visitar un lugar del mundo mágico, especialmente si se trata de la casa de sus suegros. Había nacido sin gota de magia corriendo por sus venas y durante gran parte de su vida fue una muchacha normal y corriente, hasta que llegó Percy con sus gafas, su pelo repeinado, sus trajes oscuros de raya diplomática y sus prodigios mágicos.

Esa mañana, La Madriguera bulle de actividad. Aunque Percy y familia llegan temprano, Bill y los suyos se les han adelantado y Louis ya corre de un lado para otro haciendo el gamberro. De todos los nietos Weasley, es el más pequeño y revoltoso, lo cual es mucho decir habida cuenta del gusto de Fred por las bromas. Percy frunce el ceño y si no le regaña es porque sabe que el pequeñajo no le hará ningún caso. ¡Menudo es Louis!

Molly no tarda en ir en busca de Dominique y Lucy la sigue tan silenciosa y tristona como en los últimos días. Audrey entorna los ojos un instante, absolutamente intrigada y muy preocupada, pero no puede seguir pensando en su hija porque Arthur ya está a su lado y ha empezado a hablar frenéticamente sobre medicina muggle. Por supuesto, no tiene ni idea de lo que está diciendo, pero su nuera lo escucha atentamente y le explica que la epidural no se inyecta en el cerebro, sino en la espalda.

Mientras tanto, las dos hermanas se han reunido con Dominique. El chiquillo está en el jardín, buscando gnomos o intentando pasar desapercibido más bien. Tiene los pantalones sucios y el pelo revuelto y sonríe cuando ve a Molly.

—Te he traído un libro que te va a encantar, Dominique —Suelta de sopetón—. La Historia Interminable.

Lucy pone los ojos en blanco. Semejante nombre lo dice todo. Su primo sonríe y coge el libro sin decir ni una palabra. Es un chico muy silencioso, eternamente acomplejado por su tartamudez. Aunque a decir verdad, no es para menos. Los primeros en burlarse de él siempre han sido sus propios primos. Nunca lo han hecho con mala intención, por supuesto, pero de todas formas el daño ya está hecho.

—Mamá lo ha sacado de la biblioteca muggle y me lo he leído en tres días. Tengo que devolverlo el viernes que viene. ¿Crees que te dará tiempo a terminarlo?

—Se…seguro.

—Guay. Estoy deseando comentarlo contigo —Molly pone los brazos en jarra y de pronto se parece un montón a su abuela. A veces puede ser muy mandona—. Porque lo vamos a comentar. ¿Te enteras?

—Mo…Molly.

—No me vengas con protestas. ¿Hay muchos gnomos?

—Al…algu…nos.

—Pues vamos a por ellos. ¿Nos ayudas, Lucy?

A Molly no sólo le gusta leer, también adora atrapar a esos molestos bichos y arrojarlos más allá de los terrenos de La Madriguera. Lucy también suele disfrutar de esa actividad, pero en esos momentos no está de humor. Tiene algo en el pecho que no le deja respirar y niega con la cabeza. Su hermana parece sorprendida por su negativa.

—¿Segura?

—No tengo ganas.

—¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Louis mientras llegan los demás? Podéis ver quién tarda menos en escalar ese árbol.

Es una prueba. Molly se ha dado cuenta de que a su hermanita le pasa algo y tiene tantas ganas de averiguarlo como mamá. Sus sospechas se confirman cuando niega con la cabeza y no puede evitar dar un paso adelante. Podría dejarlo pasar, claro que sí, pero no es de ésas.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro.

—¿Y seguro que no quieres jugar con Louis?

—No. Estoy esperando a Albus.

—¿Albus?

—Sí.

—A ti no te gusta jugar con Albus. Dices que es aburrido.

Lucy aprieta los dientes y se da media vuelta sin añadir una palabra. Molly frunce el ceño y mira a su primo, bastante más alucinada de lo que cabría esperar.

—Aquí hay gato encerrado, Dominique.

—Pu…puede. ¿Cazamos?

El niño sonríe porque ha dicho una palabra sin tartamudear y, aunque Molly sigue preocupada e intrigada, decide no cortarle el rollo. Con lo agonías que es casi todo el tiempo, que parezca contento es casi un milagro.

* * *

A veces, Albus cree que odia a James, aunque sólo sea un poquito. Los mayores dicen que lo más normal del mundo es que los hermano se peleen y acostumbran a rememorar los viejos tiempos, cuando eran niños y se pasaban el día haciendo el burro en La Madriguera, pero él no se acostumbra a soportar las burlas de su hermano. Para ser justos, tampoco es como si James se pasara todo el rato metiéndose con él, pero últimamente Albus no está de humor para tonterías.

Esa mañana le ha quitado su camiseta favorita. Sabe que ha sido él porque le ha escuchado reír mientras estaba en el cuarto de baño. Aunque ha corrido para evitar que el muy pesado le hiciera una nueva trastada, no ha llegado a tiempo. De forma inmediata le ha seguido para terminar aporreando la puerta de su habitación en pos de la adorada prenda de vestir, pero no sólo no ha conseguido su objetivo, si no que se ha llevado una buena reprimenda por parte de mamá. Y es curioso que a mamá no le guste que ellos griten cuando ella es la primera en chillar como una loca en cuanto tiene ocasión.

Así pues, cuando llegan a La Madriguera está de muy mal humor. Saluda a los abuelos con desgana y cuando la tía Audrey llega a su lado y le da un par de besos en las mejillas, el corazón le da un vuelco. No por la tía Audrey, que es muy mayor y demasiado parlanchina para su gusto, sino porque le recuerda a ella. Quien también es bastante habladora, por cierto, pero a Albus no le importa porque tiene la voz más bonita del universo.

—¿Ha venido ya Hugo? —Lily está dando saltitos a su lado, emocionada como la niña pequeña que es. A sus siete años, Albus se comporta con mucha más madurez. ¡Dónde va a parar!

—No, cielo. Pero Louis está en el jardín.

Su hermana suelta una carcajada y sale corriendo. Albus pone los ojos en blanco y lamenta que la prima Rose no esté allí aún. En realidad le apetece pasar el tiempo con otra persona, pero no quiere que se le note lo que guarda dentro desde hace por lo menos un mes. Algo le dice que lo suyo es un amor prohibido, como esos Romeo y Julieta de los libros que le gusta leer a la prima Molly, y hace todo lo que puede para disimular. ¡Pero es tan, tan duro!

—Fred tampoco está —James apenas ha necesitado un minuto para pasar revista a La Madriguera—. Dominique y Molly están cazando gnomos. ¿Vienes?

—No tengo ganas.

—¿Todavía estás enfadado porque no has encontrado tu camiseta? —Se burla James, enseñando una hilera de dientes blancos un pelín desordenados. Albus, que casi se ha olvidado de su mosqueo, se pone más tieso que el palo de una escoba.

—¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Me la has quitado!

—¿Yo? ¡Qué va!

—Eres odioso, James.

El mayor de los hermanos Potter se dispone a responder con una réplica mordaz y divertida, pero la abuela Molly se ha dado cuenta de que están a punto de pelearse y ha acudido junto a ellos para salvar la situación. Les da con el cucharón en la cabeza a los dos y pone los brazos en jarra.

—Nada de riñas en mi cocina. ¡Id a jugar fuera!

Aunque a Albus no le apetece nada de nada irse a jugar a ningún sitio, obedece. Sale al jardín arrastrando los pies, odiando a James por esa sonrisa de suficiencia y buscando con la mirada a Lucy. No tarda ni una milésima de segundo en localizarla, sentada bajo un árbol y arrancando la hierba con las manos. Contiene a duras penas una sonrisa de satisfacción y se encoje un poco cuando James le da un codazo.

—Entonces, ¿no te apuntas a la cacería?

—No, James.

—Como quieras.

El mayor se encoge de hombros y se acerca a sus primos, quienes lo reciben con una sonrisa y le permiten agarrar al gnomo que han arrinconado entre los dos. Albus suspira y se fija en Lily y en Louis, quienes están corriendo de un lado para otro y gritan sin parar. Les tiene un poco de envidia porque aún son como niños. Y él se siente tan mayor que casi da miedo.

Es entonces cuando vuelve a mirar a Lucy y, tras un instante de duda, decide ir con ella. Seguro que pueden disimular sus sentimientos. ¡Menudos son! Además, todos están muy ocupados y no les hacen ningún caso. Todos menos Molly, quien los observa con los ojos entornados.

—Oye, James. ¿Albus no quiere ayudarnos?

—Dice que no tiene ganas.

—¡Vaya! Es un poco raro.

—Está enfadado porque no ha encontrado su camiseta favorita —James se ríe un poco al recordar su travesura—. Ya se le pasará.

Molly se queda pensativa. Es posible que todo sea una coincidencia y que Lucy y Albus estén alicaídos sólo porque sí, pero sigue creyendo que allí hay gato encerrado y no se rendirá tan fácilmente. En cuanto terminen de expulsar a todos los gnomos del jardín, tomará cartas en el asunto y averiguará toda la verdad, como que es una Weasley.

* * *

—Hola, Lucy.

La niña se lleva un buen sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su primo. Ha estado bastante ensimismada, pensando en que la vida a veces puede ser un poco cruel e intentando averiguar qué es esa cosa que le araña en el pecho todo el rato. Cree saberlo porque hace unos días cogió un libro de Molly y aprendió un par de cosas sobre el amor, pero aún se siente confundida porque Albus es su primo y sentir lo que siente por él es un poco extraño.

Todo empezó un mes antes, cuando se celebró el aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts y fueron todos juntos a rendir homenaje al fallecido tío Fred. Como solía ocurrir en esas ocasiones, los mayores se pusieron muy tristes, sobre todo el tío George. Según lo que papá le ha contado en numerosas ocasiones, el tío Fred y el tío George eran gemelos y siempre estuvieron muy unidos, así que cuando el primero se murió, el segundo se quedó absolutamente desolado.

Como todos los años, Lucy había apretado la mano de mamá mientras la abuela comenzaba a llorar en silencio. Nunca le ha gustado verla en ese estado porque todos los nietos Weasley saben que la abuela es la mujer más fuerte, mandona y con peor genio de todo el mundo. Siempre ha preferido los regaños a las lágrimas y ese año no fue distinto. Nerviosa e inquieta, Lucy había mirado a su alrededor, descubriendo muchos rostros compungidos, y había terminado mirando al primo Albus.

Hasta ese día, Albus le había parecido un poco raro. Callado y poco dado a hacer el bruto, tenía más cosas en común con Molly que con ella. Pensaba que era aburrido y un poco creído, pero ese día su opinión cambió por completo porque vio en los ojos de Albus exactamente lo mismo que ella estaba sintiendo y pensando y creyó que no había nadie en toda Inglaterra con quien pudiera entenderse mejor que con él. Incluso lo encontró guapo, aunque siempre le había visto la cabeza demasiado grande y la nariz demasiado larga.

Cuando abandonaron el cementerio para reunirse en La Madriguera, pese a que no era domingo ni el cumpleaños de nadie, terminaron sentados juntos en la escalera y pasaron mucho rato hablando. Hasta que empezaron a caerse muy bien y sintieron esa cosa extraña en la boca del estómago.

Lucy sabe que es amor. No quiere decirlo en voz muy alta porque no cree que a papá le guste que quiera ser novia de su primo, pero cuando mira a Albus y ve esa sonrisa tímida y encantadora, no puede negarlo ni un instante más. Se pone más roja que un tomate y alza una mano a modo de saludo. Su primo se sienta frente a ella, cruza brazos y piernas y pone esa cara tan seria, la de tratar asuntos de vital importancia.

—¿No quieres echar a los gnomos fuera? —Pregunta Albus al tiempo que se pasa una mano por el pelo y gira la cabeza.

—No me apetece mucho.

—A mí tampoco.

Se quedan en silencio, avergonzados. Y no precisamente por la breve conversación que acaban de tener, sino por lo ocurrido el domingo anterior cuando, movidos por una fuerza extraña, se despidieron con un besito en los labios, como los besos de mariposa que mamá le solía dar pero diferente. Muy diferente y parecido a uno de esos besos que se dan los novios.

Lucy se pregunta si no será conveniente mantener la boca cerrada, pero permanecer en silencio nunca se le ha dado demasiado bien y deja que las palabras broten a borbotones.

—Albus. ¿Somos novios?

El niño está a punto de ponerse en pie de un salto. Su rostro adquiere un color casi púrpura y la garganta se le queda seca. Definitivamente, Lucy Weasley tiene el mismo tacto que el tío Ron, aunque quizá sea mejor así. Papá a veces dice que hay que llamar a las cosas por su nombre y dejarse de rodeos estúpidos y Albus sabe que papá es lo suficientemente listo como para no estar equivocado. ¡Si hasta es el salvador del mundo mágico, por Merlín! Es imposible que pueda meter la pata. Es un HÉROE.

—¿Qué?

—He leído un libro y dice que cuando dos personas se… —Lucy carraspea, incómoda—. Ya sabes. Cuando eso pasa, es porque son novios.

—Pero… No… Ósea, somos primos. No podemos…

—Yo creo que sí.

Lucy le mira fijamente. Quiere hablarle de esa cosita loca llamada amor, pero le da demasiada vergüenza. Además Albus se ruboriza aún más, aunque a priori pareciera imposible, y tiene toda la pinta de querer que se lo trague la tierra.

—¡Jope, Lucy!

—He pensado mucho. ¿Sabes? Los novios se dan besos, pasean juntos y hasta se casan y todo.

—¡Oh! —Albus se estremece. ¿Casarse? ¿Cómo sus padres, que son viejos?—. Pero nosotros no…

—Yo creo que sí.

—¡Jope, Lucy!

Nuevamente se quedan callados, sin ninguna gana de darse besos, pasear juntos o contraer matrimonio. En ese momento, a los dos les resulta un poco asquerosito pensar en esas cosas, pero la realidad es la que es y deben aceptarla. Una realidad que no es sencilla y que les acarreará muchos problemas.

—Tienes que decírselo a los tíos, Albus. A tus padres.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque somos novios y tienen que saberlo.

—Pero se enfadarán.

—Puede, pero tampoco vamos a escondernos. ¿No?

—A lo mejor no es mala idea.

—¡No seas gallina, Albus!

Gallina. James le ha llamado así muchas veces, sólo porque no es un lanzado alocado como la mayoría de primos Weasley. Frunce el ceño, aprieta los puños con fuerza y recuerda que su hermano le dijo una vez que los cobardicas son carne de Slytherin. Y no es que él tenga nada en contra de esa casa, puesto que su padre le ha dicho muchas veces que es tan buena como cualquier otra y que ha proporcionado grandes cantidades de brujos talentosos, pero la verdad es que prefiere mil veces ser un valiente Gryffindor. ¿Y qué clase de Gryffindor de pacotilla tendría miedo de contarles su secreto a sus progenitores?

—¿Y si no nos dejan que seamos novios y todo eso?

Lucy piensa en Romeo y Julieta y considera que verse a escondidas con el príncipe azul debe ser la mar de guay, aunque la parte en la que los personajes se mueren no le gusta tanto. Vale que el amor te haga sentir mal en algunos momentos, pero también puede ser algo maravilloso y muy especial.

—No podrán detenernos. Nuestros sentimientos serán más fuertes.

Albus cree que su prima es demasiado melodramática y ese es uno de los motivos por los que le gusta tanto. Sonríe, asiente y mira a su alrededor. Ahora se encuentra mucho mejor, más relajado, y ya ha olvidado casi del todo su malestar del comienzo del día. Los dos niños pasan la mañana juntos, hablando, y acuden a comer en cuanto la abuela da la primera palmada de llamada al hogar. Están exultantes de alegría, enamorados como dos niños pequeños y entusiasmados y durante unas horas son felices, condición que podría cambiar en un futuro no muy lejano.

* * *

—¡Uhm!

Molly mastica su pastel de manzana con desorbitada energía. Dominique está sentado a su lado, engullendo sin parar porque puede no ser un Weasley bullicioso y travieso, pero sí que es un gran glotón.

—¿Qué?

—Mira a Lucy y a Albus.

—¿Qué les pa…pasa?

—Están muy contentos. Esta mañana estaban tristes y ahora están contentos.

—Eso es bu… bu… bueno. ¿N…no?

—Pues no.

—¿P…p… por qué?

—Porque aquí hay gato encerrado. Por eso.

Molly no les quita ojo de encima. Tiene la sensación de que la respuesta a todas sus dudas está frente a sus narices, pero aún no tiene todas las piezas que le permitan terminar aquel rompecabezas. Mientras apura su postre, piensa y piensa y no consigue encontrar un razonamiento lógico. Lucy y Albus nunca se han llevado bien y de pronto se vuelven inseparables y parecen las dos personitas más felices del mundo cuando están juntos.

Está pasando algo y odia no saber qué es.

No es la única que observa a los niños con atención. Audrey también se ha dado cuenta de que su hija está mucho más contenta y, a diferencia de Molly, cree saber por dónde van los tiros. Después de todo, Albus y Lucy se miran con adoración, se sonríen todo el rato y se han pasado toda la mañana hablando y jugando. Durante un instante tienes sus dudas, pero cuando da por certeras sus sospechas, siente como la ternura le sube por la garganta.

Recordó, casi sin querer, al novio que había tenido en el colegio, antes de que sus padres murieran y su vida se volviera del revés. Seguro que su expresión de niña enamorada había sido muy similar a la de Lucy. Suspira, aliviada porque a su niña no le pasa nada, y aferra la mano de un Percy que está hablando animadamente con Bill sobre cuestiones de trabajo. Su marido la mira de reojo, le sonríe y Audrey ve en sus ojos un amor tan sincero como el que Lucy parece sentir por su primo.

Cuando la comida termina y todo está recogido en La Madriguera, los niños vuelven a salir al jardín. No les apetece nada echarse una siesta porque ya no son bebés y lo que realmente desean es jugar hasta caer rendidos. Audrey, en cambio, considera que es una buena idea dar una cabezadita en ese sillón tan cómodo que hay junto a la chimenea, pero Molly la interrumpe antes de que pueda cerrar los ojos. Su niña es enérgica y decidida y nunca se anda por las ramas.

—Mamá, a Lucy le pasa algo.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí, pero no sé que es. Es que está muy rara.

Audrey sonríe y besa la frente de su primogénita. Le encanta que sus hijas estén tan unidas y se preocupen la una por la otra. Si hubiera tenido una hermana, le hubiese encantado tener ese tipo de relación con ella.

—Yo sí sé que es, Molly. No hay motivos para preocuparse.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Qué es?

—Amor, cielo. Sólo eso.

Audrey toma asiento, apoya la cabeza en el respaldo y se dispone a relajarse. No va a dar más explicaciones porque considera que Molly es lo suficientemente lista como para sacar sus propias conclusiones. Efectivamente, su hija frunce el ceño y se aleja. Sabe que cuando mamá se pone en plan misterioso es mejor no insistir.

Sale al jardín y se sienta con Dominique en el porche. Su primo empieza a leer La Historia Interminable y ella echa mano de su libro electrónico, pero no puede concentrarse en la lectura. En cambio, observa a Lucy y la ve con Albus otra vez, sentados a la sombra de un árbol y mirándose a los ojos.

—¡Ay, madre mía! —Exclama cuando comprende lo que mamá ha querido decir antes.

—¿Qué?

Dominique parece genuinamente interesado, pero prefiere no hacerle partícipe de nada. No sabe por qué, pero tiene la sensación de que aquello no está del todo bien.

—Nada.

Su primo se encoge de hombros y Molly, más pálida que un muerto, deja la mente en blanco. A veces es mejor no pensar en nada.

* * *

Lucy sabe mucho de amores imposibles. Pudiera parecer otra cosa puesto que es una niña pequeña, pero está segura de que lo suyo con Albus no podrá tener un final feliz. Simplemente no está bien que los primos se enamoren. Nadie se lo ha dicho, pero ella lo sabe. Por eso, después de reflexionar, saca una conclusión que le comunica a Albus justo antes de volver a su casa londinense.

—¿Sabes qué? Es mejor que no les digamos nada a nuestros papás.

—¿No? Antes dijiste que sí.

—Pues ahora digo que no. Yo no quiero dejar de ser tu novia.

—Yo tampoco quiero dejar de ser tu novio.

—Entonces. ¿Tenemos un secreto?

Albus asiente y Lucy sonríe. No saben cuánto tiempo durará su historia de amor, pero esa tarde de verano no les importa porque son felices y es lo único que cuenta.

Se despiden con un beso, fascinados por esa cosita loca llamada amor.

**FIN**


End file.
